


kakayanin ko para sayo

by loldat707



Series: Elibarra Ficsssss (idk anymore) [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, Death, Developing Relationship, Feels, Feels Train, Friendship, M/M, Sentimental, Tagalog Dialogue, katatapos ko lang ng noli, putangina talaga nito hnggggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loldat707/pseuds/loldat707
Summary: Were they even lovers? Elias never once mentioned those three words before, nor did Ibarra. The bright-minded man had always called him 'kaibigan', but based on the stolen kisses and light touches, they must have been something more.





	kakayanin ko para sayo

"'Wag kang tumalon, Elias, 'wag kang maging tanga-"

  
"Kailangan kong gawin 'to o parehas tayong mamamatay na parang mga ibon."

  
"Tayo ay lumaban!" Ibarra persisted.

  
Elias bit his lip at the sight of the illustrado grasping at his leg tightly. He never once thought of seeing Ibarra in this state: hair askew, clothes dirtied and wrinkled with grass littered on them. The likes of this man were supposed to be respected and untarnished, standing at the higher tiers of society. He does not belong with people like Elias who suffered severely, who lost their innocence long ago due to a war that there seemed to be no end. But here he was, flesh and bone, looking up at him with watery eyes glinting at the light of the moon.

  
At another time, Elias would have laughed at Ibarra's appearance, but now was not the time. He yearned for their past of stolen moments in this very boat, the same boat of which he had taken Ibarra to far off places and pretended to be two people that were not in the midst of war, just lovers in love.

  
Were they even lovers? Elias never once mentioned those three words before, nor did Ibarra. The bright-minded man had always called him _'kaibigan'_ , but based on the stolen kisses and light touches, they must have been something more.

  
"Hindi maaari, wala tayong armas." Elias leaned down, taking Ibarra's hand and squeezing lightly. "Magkita tayo sa noche buena sa libingan ng iyong nuno."

  
A tear slipped down from the illustrado's eyes, followed by another. Elias ached to brush those tears away, but he refrained doing so. He let the emotions disappear from his face, steeling himself.

  
"Ipangako mo sa akin, Elias, na magkikita tayo muli." Ibarra's voice was barely above a whisper.

  
"Crisostomo," Elias asserted, "lagi tayong magkikita, kung kailan mang kailangan mo ako," Elias asserted. He eluded vowing something that he was not sure he could fulfill, and he knew Ibarra also understood this. He was always so smart that Elias wonders why he even bothered to spend his time with a lonely, tainted man like him.

  
Ibarra drew closer, kissing him with passion and love, filled the kiss with all the things he never said, conveying them all in that one act that may be their last.

  
Elias pulled away first, standing up. There was only little time. He looked at Ibarra, smiling genuinely in hopes of soothing the young man's worry. He jumped into the cold water, swimming away from the boat.

  
The last he heard was a gunshot. He let himself drift to the peace of death, knowing that Ibarra will live and that he would carry out what needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a note if you have any concerns! :))


End file.
